


Perfect Timing

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Love, M!preg, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, beta!Aaron, beta!Billy, beta!Jay, heat - Freeform, implicit billy/aaron, labor, omega!Ashley, omega!zak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: It’s the zombie apocalypse and Zak’s heat decides the perfect timing to ignite.





	1. | Chapter One- Unexpected Heat and Interruption |

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:  
>  This is literally a fic that I think no one asked for, but I think needed. Lol- enjoy! This was spur of the moment fanfic writing and procrastination. Literally wrote this all in a day XD   
>  Also, I upload it before but there was an issue with it, so I reuploaded it. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies! Comment! Kudos!

Zak stared out at his camp before him, his body nestled underneath a tall tree, which grew on the cliffside adjacent to the camp. It hung over their tents, creating a large canopy of green and shadow, perfect for protection from the hot Nevada desert sun. The cliffside on either side of the camp allowed for them to see anyone coming from a couple of miles, a perfect place for them to set a guard to watch. 

In addition, it had a small creek near by that had a constant flow of fresh spring water from the mountain that their camp set at the base off. Unfortunately, there was no fish in the water, as it was too shallow, but there was plenty of animals along the high desert mountain: rabbits, squirrels, deer, the occasional elk, and sometimes birds. 

It was their own little utopia. Their paradise. 

He smiled softly. 

They deserved this utopia: him, Nick, Aaron, Billy, Jay, and Ashley. They deserved it after the hell they had been through. It has been almost a year since Vegas fell to the undead. A year since they all lost the ones they love, except for each other: Zak’s mom and sister and nieces, Nick’s wife and little girl, Aaron’s parents and girlfriend, and Billy’s girlfriend (his parents having died of natural causes long before the outbreak of the dead). Jay and Ashley’s loved ones were mostly gone, as well, or they could not be found.

All they had was each other, Alpha, Omega, and Beta, in their own little paradise.

Zak could still hear the gurgling of blood as Nick shot a bullet through his mother’s throat and then her skull and he could still hear the crunch as his sister and nieces skulls were crushed. He could not bring himself to do, but he watched and mourned their lost. For Nick, Zak did the same thing. He put a gun to the side of his best friend’s omega wife and pulled the trigger, her brains scattered across the kitchen wall. However, when it came to Nick’s little girl, none of them could do it. Zak held onto his best friend, holding him tightly to his chest, so tight that Nick could barely move, which was a good thing as he was flailing and crying and screaming. Nick’s little girl was locked in her room, the door bolted shut, and that was end of it; they figured she had died of starvation, but they refused to linger on the possibility that she was still undead and walking. Zak hoped that if she had gotten out that perhaps someone took mercy and put her out of her misery for all of them.

The sun was setting and Zak knew that it was time to change shifts with Aaron. So, he picked up his rifle, slinging it over his shoulder, and marched back down to camp. As he walked past the barbed wire fence surrounding their camp, his blue eyes settled on the two figures bent over the central fire pit. Ashley and Billy were washing clothes, it seemed, and were talking in hushed whispers. Zak found this odd, but he could not question everything odd that happened in this camp. There were far too many odd things that had happened between them all, especially when compared to how things were before the undead rose. A lot had changed in the course of a year, for better and for worst.

On quick feet, Zak made his way to a large green tent. Pushing back the entrance flap, Zak was assulted visually by hodgepodge of Star Wars memorabilia and camera tech and his nose was filled with the scent of sweat, acrylic paint, and stale coffee. Underneath it all was the light smell of Beta hormones, but, being an Omega, Zak was not affected as easily if they were Alpha hormones. Zak’s eyes scoped the mess for his other best friend and found him, hunched over a work table, illuminated by the soft glow of a single candle stick. 

“Aaron?” Zak called out softly to the Beta.

The other man looked up, tired hazel eyes connecting with Zak’s blue, “Time to switch, already?”

Zak nodded, taking the rifle from his shoulder and holding it out to him. Aaron gently placed his paintbrush down, smiled gently, and walked over to Zak. Taking it, Aaron marched past Zak, grabbing his jacket, “Thanks, Zak,” and walked out the tent entrance.

Zak sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. 

Ever since Vegas, Aaron had not been his normal cheery self and how could Zak blame him? All the horrors they saw could make anyone lose their humor. But, there were times when the old Aaron came out. The nights were they got drunk on freshly found alcohol and stayed up all night till the sun peeked over the horizon. Aaron could always make them laugh with his drunk faces and dirty, Las Vegas humor. Zak knows that it does not help that Aaron does not really have a mate, either, like the rest of them do (except Billy). Sometimes, Zak had seen Aaron coming out of Billy’s tent late at night when everyone was asleep, clothes disheveled and another scent clinging to his skin. It was just another one of the odd things that happened around their camp that Zak did not question. Being the leader of their pack, despite being an Omega, everyone followed his lead. Nobody questioned. At least, out loud. 

Glancing at the painting Aaron was working on, Zak almost wished he had not. It was black canvas with swirls of crimson red and forest green splattered across the picture plane. Amongst the red and green was a face. A small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes--Nick’s little girl-- but she was not smiling like how they all remembered. Her eyes glistened with a predatory look and her lips were frozen in a snarl. Her face was unfinished however, so her cheeks were black like the back of the canvas and her neck was an empty void of colors. Zak lowered his head, his heart aching, and spun on his heel, walking the other direction of the frightful painting. 

As he walked towards their makeshift latrine, Zak could feel his joints creak and his core temperature ignite, but he did not think much of it. He probably was just coming down with a cold and made a mental note to ask Jay to grab some medicine the next time he went out to town for more supplies. 

Zak only focused on relieving himself at the moment. Then, as he zippered his jeans back up and washed his hands in the bowl, dumping the contents down into the hole and refilling it for the next person, Zak began to feel sweaty and achy more so than just being sick, as he originally thought. 

Suddenly, sparks of hot flared in his hips and navel, sending his cock jumping. His mouth fell open in a heavy pant.

“Fuck,” Zak growled as he leaned against the door of the makeshift outhouse.

He knew what was happening and he did not realize how long it has been since his last heat. It was almost two months, two times too long for any normal process, and Zak knew that it would two times stronger than usual. 

“Damn it,” Zak sighed, feeling slick begin to leak from his aching hole.

As quickly as he could, Zak dashed out of the latrine, making his way straight to his and his mate’s tent. He practically ripped the entrance flap open and paused as he entered his tent. It smelled like Alpha and Omega hormones and it looked like it too, with one side of the tent filled by blankets and pillows--a large enough nest for an Omega and an Alpha. The other side of the tent was a desk and a small bookshelf, filled with various objects, but Zak was not focused on them. He was focused on the figure sitting at the desk.

At Zak’s entrance, the man had stood up startled, hand reaching for his pistol. At the sight of him, he dropped the pistol, brown eyes startled for a moment. Then, Zak’s rich, heat-filled scent rolled over him and the man understood, “Zak-.”

“Alpha,” he rushed toward his mate, hands grappling at clothes.

“I’m here, Zak,” the man replied, allowing the Omega to claw at his clothes, practically tearing them to get at the Alpha’s flesh. .

“I need you so much, Nick,” Zak’s voice was low and filled with lust. So whiney. 

“I’m here. I’m here,” Nick replied again, his mind fogged by the hormones coming from Zak’s body.

“My heat-,” Zak gasped.

In response, the Alpha’s hands fell to the Omega’s hips, clutching them and yanking them forward so their hips were lined up perfectly. Nick leaned forward for Zak’s lips, connecting their lips in a brutal kiss of teeth and flesh. Zak moaned, tongue tracing the seam of Nick’s lips and Nick opened up to him, their tongues dancing with each other. Meanwhile, Nick pulled at Zak’s belt, unhooking the button and undoing the zippers; he pushed the jeans down to the ground, where they pooled at Zak’s feet.

“I’ll take care of you,” Nick replied as he pulled away from Zak’s lips to yank his shirt over his head.

Zak sighed in relief as the warm air caressed his skin and Nick’s gentle touch felt soothing against his heat-induced body, but Zak craved more. He wanted Nick’s cock. He wanted it deep inside of him. Wanted his knot. Wanted his seed. Wanted his bite. Again and again. 

They were not always mates. Nick had an Omega mate before, but when she died in Vegas and Zak comforted him, they found they enjoyed each other’s company more than they usually did. And when Zak had his first heat after the fall of Vegas, Nick was the one who offered to be with him. Ever since then, they had been inseparable. Zak would even say they were mates and loved one another, but Zak understood that he could never fill the hole that was formed when Nick lost his Omega wife. Just like Nick could never fill the hole that was formed when Zak lost his mother and sister and nieces. 

They were enough for one another to feel somewhat at peace.

Being an Omega, Zak could have children, but with the lost of both Nick’s little girl and Zak’s two nieces (who he valued all as practically his own daughters), Zak did not think he could ever have them, nor that Nick would want any in fear of a repetitive past. However, being in a zombie apocalypse, it was hard to find condoms, as it seemed everyone raided for them. Sometimes Zak and Nick would do it without a condom and Zak would wash himself afterwards or he would wake up many hours later with Nick’s seed trailing out of his hole, but Zak never ended up pregnant. This time, having missed his last heat and knowing that this one would be a combination of both, Zak was worried that perhaps he could end up pregnant afterwards, but his heat-fogged mind could hardly comprehend anything outside of just craving Nick. Zak did not care if he was ready or not for children, he was worried about Nick.

After Zak’s shirt was removed and his shoes and socks toed off, slowly, Nick pulled completely away and smiled brightly one of his signature smiles, teeth and all. His Alpha fangs were elongated, so they broke the line of teeth, “Go to the nest, Zak. I’ll be right there.”

Zak smiled too in response, though he did not have fangs like Nick did, and scampered over to his nest. He nestled himself within the mess of blankets, finding a comfortable position. Pulling his gaze to his Alpha, Zak watched as Nick undressed himself. Starting from his shirt, Zak could feel his hole slick up at the sight of muscles beneath lightly tanned skin and a sprinkling of dark brown hair. Then Nick’s hands fell to his jeans. Unbuttoning and unzippering them, they and his boxers fell to the floor. Zak sighed at the sight of Nick’s cock erect between his thighs. 

God, he needed Nick so badly.

“Nick,” Zak whined, spreading his legs so Nick could see just how wet he was.

Omega hormones rushed at Nick as Zak did so and Nick felt feral for a moment. Nick knew Zak was experiencing a powerful heat and knew that it would affect him just as much. 

God, Nick needed Zak so badly. 

To fill him up. Knot him up. Claim him. Press his Alpha fangs into his scent glands again. And again. Make Zak beg for him. Make him a withering mess beneath him. 

Nick fell to his knees before Zak in their makeshift nest. His hands traced Zak’s hips and sides, as he leaned over Zak’s body. Connecting their lips, his hands retraced their path back down Zak’s hips. There Nick pulled the Omega’s hips up and Zak automatically wrapped his legs around Nick’s thighs, cradling Nick’s girth. One of Nick’s hands fell in between Zak’s thighs, gently touching Zak’s erect cock for a moment, and then falling to his slick hole. He touched the hole, pressing one finger into Zak, who hissed and sighed, his head falling back from Nick’s lips and against their nest.

Nuzzling at Zak’s neck, Nick licked and gave open mouthed kisses, starting at the Omega’s Adam’s Apple and slowly making his way to the scent glands at base of his jaw. Zak gasped beneath him, fingers clutching at Nick’s back. Little red ovals appeared on Nick’s flesh that would later turn to bruises. Slowly, Nick works a second finger into Zak’s hole, which opens up so willingly to him.

Nick chuckles, the vibrations shooting through Zaks body, “My, aren’t you excited.”

“Alpha,” Zak sighs.

“You want me, now, Zak?”

Zak responds with a clutch of his legs around Nick’s girth and the younger man needs no more. Removing his fingers, Nick uses the slick on his fingers to massage the tip of cock and then positions it at Zak’s hole. He pushes in, slow and steady, focusing on how Zak clutches him so greedily. Nick snarls, teeth bared into the side of Zak’s face, near Zak’s ears, so it is loud; the dominance in his voice sends shock waves of submission through Zak. This was one of those rare times when Zak submits to someone else and Nick will always be that person-- his partner in crime, his Alpha, his best friend.

Nick pauses, face frozen in mid-snarl, above Zak, who is turning into a whining and moaning mess beneath him. But, something has caught his attention. The sound of metal scraping against stone rocks.  Nick pulls out of Zak, rushing for his clothes.

_ No _ , Nick cries, not from the loss of filling Zak up, but from the fear of the undead, which is cascading over his desire in tsunami-like waves. He refuses to allow the undead to attack at a time when he is so open. He needs everyone and Zak to be safe.  _ You have to be safe, man _ , he remembers telling Zak multiple times and he meant each one.

Zak whines at the loss. He rolls over onto his hands and knees, ass up in the air and his hormones flying around like crazy. Part of Zak, the side that is deep into heat, is crying because it thinks that his Alpha does not want him. The other part of Zak, the side that is awake, is wondering what is going on and understands why Nick has to go for a few moments, but instincts take over logic always. Zak clutches at the blankets, whining loud, craving his Alpha. 

Nick, now fully clothed, rushes back over to Zak, leaning over the Omega’s figure. One hand falls to Zak’s gaping hole, massaging around the opening, and the other falls to Zak’s hair, soothingly brushing it away from Zak’s ear. Nick leans down, tongue licking the shell of it. Zak continues to whine.

“I’ll be back, my Omega,” the endearment falls from Nick’s lips and Zak seals it in his mind, “I think I heard something and I want to check it out,” another soft lick of Zak’s ear before an open-mouthed kiss is placed beneath his ear, on top of Zak’s scent gland. Nick inhales, “Then, I’m all yours,” he gives the scent gland a soft nibble, a promise.

Then, Nick’s body is gone and Zak feels cold and empty. He whines more. His calls for Nick are left unresponded and Zak waits for his Alpha’s return.

Nick grabs his pistol from the desk, shoving it into the waistband of his jeans, and grabs the baseball bat at the entrance of their tent before he leaves. The night air cocoons around Nick, sweeping away Zak’s needy hormones and whines. He so badly wants return back to the tent and finish what he started, so does his cock; he can feel it shifting in his pants, almost confused as to what had just happened. Once second, Nick is burying himself hilt deep within Zak and then next he is leaving. But, too many months spent on the run has made Nick question every sound that is made, especially in world that is dead silent. Pun intended. 

He had not heard the warning whistle from Aaron, so he can only assume it is a stray animal. If that is the case, then they will all have a good breakfast. Despite how private they are with each other within the confinements of their tents, they value the group over their personal space. The good of the group always will out way the good of the individual. It is that mentality that has got them this far, away from Vegas and away from most of the undead. Yes, they have lost a lot of people, but that was not their fault. Nick knows this, now, after spending almost all this time since Vegas fell to the undead thinking it was his fault that he could not protect his wife and his little girl. 

Nick pushes those thoughts from his head. They are in the past and, though Nick will always love them, he must move on. He knows that they are still with him. Not in body (dead or undead), but in spirit. Nick must focuses on his mate, his pack and friends; he must focus on the future and survival.

On quiet footsteps, Nick makes his way to the spot where he thought he heard the metallic noise. He grips the baseball bat, ready at the go at his shoulder. His sensitive eyes search the nearby brush and the barbed wire fence, but sees nothing. 

Suddenly, there! 

His brown eyes zero in on the noise again and find the barbed wire fence is moving some few feet ahead of him. Shuffling forward, he looks for the culprit, searching for a human figure of the undead, but there is nothing like that. In fact, the culprit is much smaller. A small brown rabbit. Nick smiles and sprints forward, swinging the baseball bat hard. 

The rabbit skull crunches beneath the hardwood and Nick feels a feral rush run through his veins. A side of Nick, a much more primitive and instinctive side, wants to paint his face with the creatures blood, return back to Zak and fuck him till he is barely staying awake, abdomen swollen with his seed that would bare his children. But, it falls away and Nick reaches for the rabbit, feeling better about the safety of his pack and of his mate. He returns back to the camp, tossing the rabbit near the fireplace to be gutted and pelted later when Nick is done helping Zak through his heat and it is his turn to take watch over the camp. 

Raising his head, Nick looks up at Aaron on the cliffside. The Beta nods to him, hazel eyes glistening, before returning his gaze out to the desert. Nick shifts his head back to his tent and rushes back into it, wanting to finish his purpose of filling Zak with his knot. 

As soon as he opens the flap, his nose is flooded by Zak’s scent and slick and his gaze is filled by a sight of Zak nestled into his nest, ass up in the air and three fingers deep into his hole. Nick growls and once again starts to remove his clothes. Zak sits up, suddenly, at the sound and whines, hips pushing against his own fingers, but it is not enough and does not get where Zak needs it the most.

“What was it?” Zak whines, as the leader, he wants to know, but, when he is the Omega, Nick is the leader.

“Just a rabbit, thank God,” Nick replies, tossing his clothes, gun, and baseball bat to the side. He falls to his knees behind Zak, pulling his fingers away, “Let me finish what we’ve started.”

Zak gasps, but it turns to a moan, as Nick licks a stripe from Zak’s hole up along his spine, slowly making his way to Zak’s hairline, tasting his scent and sweat. As Nick moves higher, his other hand clamps down around the back of Zak’s neck, holding Zak in his place, and his other hand reaches down to line his cock up with Zak’s entrance. The Omega cries out as the Alpha pushes in, a snarl of dominance pressed against Zak’s neck and a possessiveness hidden within. 

Zak finally feels full, but he continues to not feel completely fulfilled. 

Nick moves his hand away from Zak’s neck. Instead, he grasps Zak’s hip tightly and begins to pull in and out of his gaping hole. Nick moans loudly, placing a kiss on Zak’s shoulder, over the tattoo. Zak pushes back with each of Nick’s thrusts, enjoying the drag that Nick’s cock makes in him. 

Snarls echo in Zak’s ear and, to be honest, Zak has never seen Nick this feral before, but it makes Zak so much more wet. His thrusts become quicker and each one sends Nick’s cock into him, completely, to the hilt; Zak presses his ass back against Nick, whining and crying out in pleasure beneath him.

“Nick-,” Zak moans.

“Shhh,” Nick growls into Zak’s ears, “God, you feel so good, Zak. My Omega.”

“Alpha,” he sighs.

“Mine?” there is so much hidden within that question, but Zak knows his answer to all of them.

“Yours,” he responds.

Nick snaps his hips up, fingers bruising Zak’s flesh. The friction is building in Zak and he is left in a whimpering mess as Nick continues to piston his hips faster and faster into Zak. The Omega cries out at  _ finally _ feeling that he has reached the high point. His heat is rejoicing at being sedated. Just a couple more thrusts of Nick’s cock and Zak will go over the edge. 

The Alpha can smell Zak’s hormones shifting, can smell the Omega’s incoming orgasam, and he wants to deliver. More slick comes from Zak’s hole, easing Nick’s way, and the noises they are making are positively shameful. 

What if Billy, Jay, Ashely, or even Aaron on the top of the cliffside heard them? But, none of them care. Living in close proximity to each other leaves little privacy anyway. (It’s not like they have not heard each other going at it). They knew probably the minute Zak came down from the cliffside that he was about to go into a heat, and not a normal heat, but an extreme version. 

“Fuck, Nick!” Zak cries out, head thrown back against Nick’s shoulder.

Nick presses his body into Zak’s, chest brushing the Omega’s muscular back, and snaps his hips up. They both can feel Nick’s knot forming at the base of his cock, growing thicker and thicker with each thrust.

Finally, it catches on the rim of the Omega’s hole, filling Zak up, and Nick is left to short thrusts; it is enough. Zak comes undone, crying out Nick’s name over and over again with various profanities. The Alpha can feel Zak clenching around him and he nuzzles at Zak’s scent glands, feeling the urge to bite down on them, marking him as Nick’s.

“Nick!” Zak continues to cry out, head raised in submission as he bares his neck, “Please!” 

It is almost like Zak could tell what Nick was thinking, but Nick knows that he does not have that ability. Zak’s body knows what they both want and need, what they both are ready for. Nick sighs shakily, feeling his body fill up with hot sparks of pleasure. He snaps his hips forward and snarls.

It is muffled as Nick’s fangs bite deep into Zak’s scent glands and Zak comes again, his hole clenching around Nick, as his cock fills up with his seed. His knot swells, locking their bodies together. Zak cries out, head thrown back against Nick’s shoulder again, as he presses his ass firmly against Nick’s cock. 

Nick’s snarl turns to a gentle purr as he comes down from the high. He holds on tightly to Zak by his neck with Nick’s teeth and by his hip with Nick’s hand and by his hole with Nick’s cock. Zak is stuck beneath Nick’s body, but he is not complaining. He is making sharp noises of acceptance, submission, and exhaustion. His body burns. His hole burns from Nick’s cock and he can feel his seed being pumped into his hole. His neck burns from Nick’s teeth and he can feel his blood seeping into Nick’s mouth. 

Nick is, at last, his mate and Zak can say that proudly with his mark instead of having to explain why they are together but not mated. It is soothing. 

Slowly, Nick retracts his fangs from Zak’s neck. Brown eyes stare down at the angry oval like mark left on the flesh and Nick feels proud that he finally marked Zak. He finally  _ claimed _ Zak.

Nick continues to purr, nuzzling his nose against the mark and along his mate’s shoulder. As he does this, Zak collapses underneath him from exhaustion. Since they are still both attached by Nick’s knot, Nick falls on top of him, catching himself as he goes. The slight movement sends sparks of pleasure through Zak’s body, who clamps down on Nick’s cock, but Nick cannot go again till the knot has gone down. Zak’s hole clenches around Nick’s cock and the younger man purr’s louder in Zak’s ear.

“Mine,” Nick murmurs, shifting his legs to entangle with Zak’s as they wait.

“Yours,” Zak replies sleepily and shuts his eyes, knowing Nick will wake him when it is time to go again.

 


	2. | Chapter Two- The Unexpected Aftermath |

It has been two months since Nick claimed Zak and had the night of their lives. They have never been happier and the rest of their pack noticed and seemed to reflect their leaders cheerful demeanor. Nick leaned against Zak before the fire, laughing and watching as Aaron and Billy battled it out, playfully, in the dirt. Jay and Ashley were laughing beside them, the Omega female wrapped around Jay’s Beta figure. At last, Aaron pinned Billy beneath him, straddling the other man and pinning his arms above his head.

“HA! Gotcha ya!” Aaron cried out, a smile bright on his face.

Suddenly, Zak felt his stomach give a lerch and his smile faded. His body went rigid. He stood up, running for a brush nearby. Nick looked startled at his mate’s sudden departure and watched as Zak heaved his stomach’s contents all over the ground. Everyone stopped their fighting to watch, unsure as to why Zak was throwing up. Their camp was filled with the sounds of Zak retching. When no more came up, Zak stayed where he was and refused to move. Nick, however, stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his mate’s back.

“You alright there, Zak?”

Zak made a sound of disgust, “Yeah. Ugh, that was gross.”

“Are you sick?”

Zak paused, thinking about it, “I… I don’t know.”

Nick could hear the double meaning behind it and sighed, “Let’s get you back to our nest.”

Zak nodded, “Alright,” and allowed Nick to move him away to their tent.

“I’m gonna take him back to our tent. I think he needs rest,” Nick turned to the rest of their pack.

They nodded, but Ashley responded, “Alright. Let us know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Ash,” Nick smiled softly at her and disappeared into the tent behind his mate.

Zippering the tent up, Nick turned quickly to his mate, watching him slowly collapse into their nest, “Are you sure you are okay, Zak?”

“Yes, Nick,” Zak replied, sounding a little exasperated by this whole ordeal.

Nick, however, kept quiet as he simply observed his mate. Zak landed on his hands and knees, turning in circles around in his nest. His hands shifting and moving blankets and pillows around. Nick raised an eyebrow. Is he nesting? “Ummm… Zak?”

The Omega froze and looked up at Nick, raising his own eyebrow upon seeing his mate looking at him so, “What?”

“Are you sure you are sick?”

“What do you mean?”

Nick nodded to what Zak was doing, his chest hammering. Zak looked down at his hands, as if he was seeing them for the first time. Then he glanced back up at Nick, “Could I be….?”

“I guess we won’t know till later, but it would explain why you didn’t go into heat last month and why you are a week late this month,” Nick replied, his heart was pounding in his chest.

“If I am…,” Zak swallowed the lump in his throat, “What are we gonna do?”

Nick was silent, “Do you wanna…?”

Zak was silent for a moment, “I guess I never really thought about it…,” he let that sink in before asking the question in return to Nick, “Do you wanna… you know, after…?”

Nick moved his gaze away from Zak and to the desk where a photo of his dead wife and child were frozen in a perfect smile. He could almost hear them, hear them saying it will be alright and that it was not his fault. He turns back to Zak, knowing his decision,  “Yeah… I think I do.”

Nick watches as a smile spreads across Zak’s face and it makes Nick smile, “Okay. Then, I do, too,” Zak quickly adds, “That is if I am.”

“If you are,” Nick echoes.

**\--------------------------------**

It has been five months since Zak was throwing up in the brushes and now they know why. Nick curls up into Zak’s side, one hand pressed firmly into Zak’s swollen stomach. Zak purrs sleepily, turning his head to gaze up into his Alpha’s face, who is fast asleep still. 

Reaching out, Zak traces Nick’s face: the rough scratch of his beard (now growing in as they could not find razors the past few weeks), the sharp line of his jaw, the bow of his upper lip, the narrowness of his nose, the way his eyelashes brush against his high cheekbones, the course eyebrows. It makes Zak wonder what features their child will have from Nick; it makes Zak wonder what features their child will have from himself. He hopes their child, boy or girl, will look more like Nick. Save them the trouble of looking like a weird misfit for the rest of their life like Zak saw himself. 

“I hope you look more like your father,” Zak whispers, moving his hand away from Nick’s face to place on top of Nick’s own on his swollen stomach. He feels the soft kick of their child in response to him. 

“I hope you look more like  _ your  _ other father,” Zak is startled at Nick’s voice and jumps in his spot. Nick smiles sleepily, his body growing taunt as he stretches like cat next to Zak before going still. His hand cups the side of Zak’s face, fingertips soothing over Zak’s own thick beard, though Zak looks odd with beard unlike his mate.

“I don’t know why you would want our kid to look like me,” Zak replies.

“Why would I not?” Nick smiles brightly, “I hope he has your blue eyes and your jaw line. Make all the girls go wild.”

“What if it a girl, then?”

“Then she will have all the boys chasing her and I will be there to stop that from happening,” Nick laughs with Zak, “But, I have a feeling he is a he.”

“I have a feeling that he is a she,” Zak butted in.

Nick leans forward, kissing the tip of Zak’s nose, “So, if it a girl, what are we going to name her?”

Zak pauses for a second, thinking of what to say, and then a name forms in his head, “How about Renesmee Annabelle Bagans-Groff?” Nick froze, staring wide eyed at Zak, “I wanted to honor Annabelle in some way. She meant the world to both of us.”

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat, “That’s-.”

“We can always just drop it and keep Renesmee Bagans-Groff?”

Nick shook his head, “No, we can keep Annabelle,” even saying the name frazzles him, but he misses saying it, “If it is a girl.”

“If it is a girl,” Zak echoed, nodding and reaching out to cup the side of Nick’s face.

Nick kissed Zak’s palm, “And if it is a boy?”

“Dracula,” Zak replied without a missed beat.

Nick burst into laughter, “No.”

Zak laughed, “Nah, I was thinking Robert Bagans-Groff?”

“I sense a haunted dolls theme here,” Nick gave Zak a wink.

“Hey! Don’t judge my dolls,” Zak mirrored the wink.

Nick nodded with a broad smile and lowered his hand down to Zak’s swollen stomach. Slowly, Nick shuffled his body down the nest of blankets so his head was level with his mate’s stomach and leaned forward, his lips brushing over the extra-extra-extra large t-shirt that Zak was forced to wear now, “Hello, Robert Annabelle Bagans-Groff.”

Zak laughed, “It’s gonna be a girl, Nick.”

Nick’s voice changed to more high-pitched to resemble a small child, “No I’m not, Daddy!”

Zak laughed again, “Daddy says yes you will be.”

“Papa says yes I will be a boy.”

Zak looks down at his stomach, barely able to see Nick’s face, “Well, Papa is wrong.”

“Papa is never wrong, Daddy.”

Then, Zak suddenly felt a warm mouth work its way down his swollen stomach and down his navel to his semi-erect cock. Through his boxers, Zak can feel Nick’s mouth work its way down his shaft to the tip. Then Nick licks a stripe over his boxers back up his shaft from the tip. Zak cannot see Nick, but knows what he is doing.

“Mhmmmm…,” Zak moans, “Nick.”

“Shhh, Daddy,” Nick replies, back in his normal voice, “Papa has some work to do.”

Zak smiled. Now, he understood where the daddy kink was so desirable and he would even admit he kind of liked it. But it was more the fact that his Alpha was giving him a blow job that Zak liked a lot more.

**\---------------------------**

Zak’s screams echoed across the cliffside and Aaron wished he would shut up, but understood why he was screaming. Aaron just wished the child would get here as quick as possible. Less chance of the undead finding their camp. He would have had Billy and Jay up here with him to help be on the lookout, but they were too busy trying to keep a feral Nick from tearing Ashley to pieces, as she was delivering their child. 

The reason Ashley was delivering was not because she was a women, but because she was the only one out of the four (Aaron, Billy, Jay, and herself) that knew anything about giving birth, having witnessed one of her friends give birth naturally in her home some years ago. Due to not having much experience and wanting to calm her anxiety of someone witnessing it, Ashley asked for Nick to not be present. This sent Nick into a tangent and he almost clawed off her face if Jay had not stepped in to protect his mate. Then Nick started to attack Jay and Billy had to step in. The last Aaron saw before he left to go on lookout was Nick being pinned to the ground by the two other Beta’s. 

Zak screamed again and Aaron winced. His best friend sounded like he was in so much pain and Aaron hoped the child came soon to ease Zak and Nick both. Aaron was surprised when Zak and Nick told them that they tied the knot (pun intended). They were mates and they were expecting a child. Aaron had spoken to Nick in private afterwards, away from Zak (too afraid to risk the wrath of even more out-of-hormonal-balance Zak Bagans), about their choice to have a child. But, Nick insisted that now was the perfect time, as everything was perfect and they no instances of the undead since they first came. Aaron felt uneasy about it all, especially after what happened to Nick after losing his wife and child. If, by some chance, that happens again and Nick loses Zak and their child, what will Nick do? What would the rest of their pack do? Aaron did not want to think that way. 

Zak gave one more loud scream, which seemed to shake the very Earth they were upon, and another cry echoed him. A baby’s cry. Aaron snapped his head down to the camp, watching as a bloody Ashley appeared out of Zak and Nick’s tent. Her head nodded to her mate and Billy. They let go of Nick, who snarled and sprinted the short distance into the tent. Aaron watched as Ashley spoke to Billy and Jay, wiping her hands on an old towel, but he could not tell what they were saying. He moved his attention back to the desert before him, eyes scoping for any signs of movement. So far, they were still good and that was the best thing the world could give them on a day like this after fucking them over.

**\-----------------------**

Nick entered the tent, excitement and worry in his veins. There was so much blood on Ashley’s hands that he was worried something happened to Zak, but upon entrance to the tent and gazing upon the sight before him, he knew there was nothing to worry about. Zak lay in a makeshift nest, the blankets definitely going to need to be changed after this and should have been changed a long time ago, but Zak’s nesting instincts refused to allow Nick to change them. Within Zak’s arms was a bundle of blankets.

“Zak…,” Nick stepped forward, waiting for his mate’s permission to come forward completely.

Zak looked up, a smile spreading across his face. Behind his tired eyes, he was crying, but it was from happiness, “Nick, look at him.”

Nick rushed forward, falling to his knees before Zak, “Him?”

Zak laughed sleepily, “Looks like you were right, Nick,” and he shifted his arms so Nick could see their child, “Meet Robert Annabelle Bagans-Groff.”

In Zak’s arms was their child. A lumpy baby, as was to be expected, with a dark patch of brown hair on his head, but everything else Nick knew would appear in a couple weeks and the child would lose the baby fat and then the rest of his parents features would appear. Nick smiled brightly, reaching out to brush across the child’s chubby cheeks. He burst into laughter, tears falling from his face.

Robert reached out with a chubby hand and grasped his father’s finger, holding onto it tightly. Bringing it to his mouth, he nibbled at the tip of his father’s finger. Nick laughed again, looking up at Zak who was laughing too.

“Zak, he’s beautiful.”

Zak looked at his mate and smiled lovingly, “He is,” and leaned forward, Nick meeting him the rest of the way. Their lips met softly, but their moment was interrupted when Robert began to cry. Zak pulled away with a laugh, “I better feed him.”

“Yeah,” Nick leaned back on his hunches, Robert continuing to hold his father’s finger as his other father fed him.

Leaning forward, Nick inhaled his child's scent, combined with the sweet scent of his mate, and purred, "I can't wait to take him on his first run."

Almost as if Robert had heard his father, he pulled away from Zak and leaned back and howled. Zak melted at the innocent and high pitched sound. Nick began to laugh and off in the distance both parents could hear the echoes of their own back. Aaron on the cliff echoed by Billy, Jay, and Ashley in the camp. Nick's laugh faded as he simply smiled so brightly with happiness and stared at the pair before him. This was his new family and he would protect them till his dying breath. Annabelle and Veronique would always be with him, but he could not change the past. So, he focused on the present and on their future. Veronique and Annabelle would have wanted that.

Leaning back as well, Nick let loose his own Alpha howl. Zak joined him soon after with his own Omega howl. Their son continued on with his own small howl beneath his pack. 

 

**| THE END |**

 


End file.
